


Belmopan

by butwordsarewind (sungabraverday)



Series: Cities Headcanons [13]
Category: Paris Burning (thecitysmith)
Genre: Belize - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungabraverday/pseuds/butwordsarewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She may be small, and young, but she is a City, and she is proud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belmopan

She wasn’t even a speck on the map when someone chose the 49th mile along the Western Highway to become their new capital. But while she didn’t exist formally, she always had known she was special. Ever since those first houses, not even a village really, she had known.

And now she knew what. 

They didn’t want to call her a city, but Belmopan was having none of that. She was small, yes, and young, but so was her country, her beautiful, defiant country. And yes, she was chosen - she was Planned. But she is a City, proud and wrathful, and she will make them regret ever saying otherwise, her siblings and their children alike.

Her conquest was bloodless and simple, so simple. “We are too vulnerable to the wrath of the ocean,” voices said. “We must have somewhere safer.” She added her own voice, dancing over to the rescue efforts and helping, unnoticed, just a child with bright eyes who had probably lost someone in the disaster. She ducked through the alleys and stepped lightly and fearlessly where others didn’t dare go.

"A capital, inland, in the centre of the country," they whispered. "How many lives might we have saved that way?" 

From that it was just a matter of time before she was chosen. Where could possibly be better than the heart of the country, along the highway, on the banks of the Belize River?

Belmopan built her new Parliament in memory of what her country was long ago, mimicking the towering pyramids in Cities long lost to the jungle. And at night, when no one was watching, she stood on the steps and slashed her own wrist in grateful sacrifice.


End file.
